


小雪

by Daydream816 (orphan_account)



Category: satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F, male ChouTzuyu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Daydream816
Summary: 周子瑜是个男人，还是个侦探。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	小雪

虽是男人，但是留着长发的那个周子瑜今天也是无聊地躺在家里。但他在抽完一根烟之后，收到了一条信息，接着什么都没带就出了门。  
今天是小雪，但是却没有雪花飘落头顶。周子瑜跑步时还是感觉到了冷，生硬的冷，像是在嚼一大块冰。  
路边的流浪狗冻得发抖，周子瑜停下，去便利店买了火腿肠，放下地上给眼睛依然清澈的狗狗吃。  
若是平常，周子瑜会耐心地看着狗狗把肉全部吃完，但是他今天赶时间。他的雇主，也不是雇主，反正是一个曾经花钱让他工作的人，今天让他过去陪她吃饭。  
对于这样的委托，他本应拒绝。可是一想起那个女人的笑容，周子瑜连手机都拿不稳。  
"好的，我马上过来。"发送了这样的信息后，周子瑜披上大衣就出了门。  
来到她家门前，他脚下踩云的轻飘飘感这才消失。子瑜敲了敲门，魅惑的声音和开门声同时让子瑜注意力不得不集中。  
"呀，周神探来啦，冷不冷？很冷吧？快进来吧。"  
子瑜微微点头，进了门就脱了大衣。室内还是很暖和的，贴过寒冷空气的脸开始逐渐回温。周子瑜坐在椅子上，看着自己的曾经雇主这时就开始饮着胜过血液颜色的红酒，下意识咳嗽了一声。  
"啊呀，周神探，感冒了？"  
"这倒没有，凑崎太太。"  
"谢谢你帮我调查我前夫，要不是你的资料，我也打不赢前天那场官司。"  
"这没什么，都是我应该做的。"  
"哈哈，其实我和他就是形式婚姻。只不过我实在厌倦了，所以才找了你。"深红色礼服的凑崎纱夏，身体跟着杯中的红酒一起摇晃，她胸前的乳沟被周子瑜贪婪地到处扫描。凑崎纱夏或许看到了周子瑜的眼神，但是毫不在意。侦探的手刚才还放在口袋里，这会已经拿出来双手合十了。  
"啊呀，看看我都在说些什么呢~快吃吧，都是我做的。"  
"嗯嗯，谢谢您邀请我。"  
两人间或聊起了生活中的事，也聊起了今天的天气，别人的八卦等。不知不觉两个小时就已过去，侦探与离异女人的聊天地点从饭桌前变到了沙发上。  
"哇，所以说那个家伙最后真的没有给你钱啊。"  
"嗯，不过他也很可怜，我就当做慈善了。"  
"周神探真是个好人，这样好的男人不知道会招到多少女孩子的喜欢呢~"凑崎纱夏越说离周子瑜越近，她呼出的热气像迷魂药，周子瑜拼命眨眼才不至于晕倒。  
说是有点晕，但生理反应不可避。明显鼓胀起来的某处，周围凑崎纱夏的味道，伸手就可以感知的体温，一切的一切，都让周子瑜觉得太过梦幻。  
说不定是自己多想了，毕竟人家只是请自己过来吃饭。放下耳边的几束发丝，周子瑜试图掩住自己的脸。气氛开始变冷，沉默的时间里，周子瑜都在试图努力抑制自己的情绪。  
"周神探，为什么不看着我说话？"  
"啊，这个…"子瑜马上就回了头，发现凑崎纱夏的唇就在嘴边。洪水是时候决堤了，周子瑜想都没想就亲了上去。没有像初恋女生那般羞涩，凑崎纱夏轻易就对周子瑜的舌头张了嘴。比蜜柑还要甜美的味道被周子瑜尝到，凑崎就被压在了沙发上。心跳加速不可避，两人亲吻得默契十足，凑崎纱夏舒心地迎合他的吻。无论是舌头间的交缠还是唇齿间的碰撞，凑崎纱夏都扭动腰肢，不停地在周子瑜身上蹭，蹭得周子瑜什么地方都硬了，就剩舌头最软。  
"喂…抽烟了吧，你。"凑崎突然说。  
"是的…凑崎太太。"  
"下次的话，不要抽过烟再来见女人。"  
凑崎在周子瑜脖子上种下了草莓，接着退开。她用足以勾走世界上任何男人的眼神向周子瑜释放诱发犯罪的信号，同时这女人纤细的手摸上了子瑜的裤子。  
"好硬…"  
这屋子的温度好像变高了，漫不经心以晚餐邀请的文明对话早已结束。红色的夜晚，以泄欲为目的的性爱才是永恒的主题。  
周子瑜脱掉上衣和裤子，露出赤裸的胸脯，因锻炼而拥有的腹肌，以及普普通通的内裤。他站在跪坐在沙发上的凑崎纱夏面前，鼓起的阴茎正在暗示什么。他帮凑崎纱夏脱掉礼服，发现她里面穿的还是红色的情趣内衣，性感到不行。原来都是准备好的…增加了一点安心感的周子瑜，默默注视着笑呵呵的凑崎纱夏拉下他的内裤，把那个大东西放进嘴里，不断舔舐。凑崎嘴唇和手都没闲着，舌头绕过他的东西一圈又一圈，她色情的眼神停留在充血的阴茎上，周子瑜的羞耻感正在逐渐被快感取代。  
禁不住凑崎如此操作的周子瑜，开始舒服地发出呻吟声。不仅那个地方即将要爆炸，子瑜的脑内也在发出警告。  
"子瑜哥哥，你挺大的嘛。"松了口的凑崎纱夏还在继续握着子瑜的分身，来回抚摸。  
比起从这个角度，能够更直观地看见凑崎的胸，还能脑补乳头会变成什么样子，周子瑜还是认为凑崎纱夏与自己身体的连接点——手与阴茎的高度契合，才是最冲击的。  
"子瑜哥哥~都到这步了，你居然还放不开吗？"  
"…我！不是…啊！"  
凑崎纱夏在他的龟头上吻了一下，接着用更猛的口中技术含着子瑜已经快硬到极限的那东西。子瑜也是下意识才轻轻摇晃身体，把凑崎的嘴当成一个十分契合的容器，缓缓抽送着。  
"哼…啊…呼……啊啊…哈…"  
整个客厅就只有周子瑜断断续续的喘息声和凑崎嘴唇与阴茎摩擦所发出的淫荡的声音。周子瑜最终也放任自我，伸出手按着凑崎纱夏的头，方便凑崎与自己口交，更方便自己爽。  
临界点快要到达时，凑崎却松了口。依旧让人垂涎欲滴的日本女人的嘴唇与某人胀大的东西用唾液形成透明的桥梁。周子瑜正在愉悦地享受中，戛然而止不免扫兴。  
"喂，周神探，抱我去卧室。"  
男人在兴头上可能什么事都会依着女人，即使有着自己一套原则的周子瑜可也不例外。毕竟他跟自己的前雇主正在干一些不符合生意规则却符合身体诉求的事，原则什么的有时他也可以选择性忘记。赤身裸体的他二话不说，抱起滚烫的小肉球直奔卧室。  
卧室的窗帘已经被拉上，周子瑜把凑崎纱夏放在柔软的床上，自己的身体整个压了下去，与更柔软的肉体贴合。房间没有开灯，是因为来不及。完全的黑暗里，在两人越来越疯狂的舌吻中，在周子瑜脱下她的胸罩，揉搓硬得不行的奶头中，在子瑜的性器不停磨蹭着凑崎纱夏湿了的那个地方中，那些只想忠于自己欲望的思想在他们脑海内不断滋生，持续膨胀，最终转化成荷尔蒙爆发的行动。  
接着，他几乎是拽下了凑崎纱夏的内裤。周子瑜早就适应了黑暗的，清秀纯净的眼睛，在将纱夏的私处看个一干二净后，自己就把内心的防线给完全烧掉。  
那是他见过的女人身上最鲜嫩可口的地方，汁水溢出了小穴，色泽也相当不错。不过比起这些，更要子瑜命的就是，脸因为被滋润了而变得超级红，摆出妖艳表情的凑崎纱夏，起身在周子瑜的胸脯上舔着，手也用挑逗的手法摸着腹肌。心跳更快了的周子瑜，又听到凑崎这样说:"周神探，就不想探探我的身体里有些什么吗？"  
"当然想了…"  
"避孕套…在床头柜里…"  
周子瑜迅速找到套套，凑崎贴心又温柔地给周子瑜套上。之后，子瑜放倒凑崎，小心翼翼却又等待不及地将自己的阴茎插进了凑崎的秘穴。那地方正在慢慢扩张，正迎接着周子瑜硬到极致的大东西。  
"啊…"周侦探进入了，但没有一插到底。他也不是觉得不合适，只是认为已经足够舒服了。但要是稍后再进入一点，也不是不可以。他还没怎么动，就听到了水声，噗啾噗啾的声音听起来真是可爱极了。他的手又覆上她的胸部，两个人的身体在完美贴合后，很长一段时间，他们都以一种双方都能接受的节奏在呼吸，在运动。  
周子瑜不断抽插着，每次抽插，凑崎的秘密基地都能让他发现新的天地。宛如天生契合般的，两个人相连的地方，周子瑜感受到了凑崎纱夏的紧致。她的体香与体液的味道充斥着周子瑜的鼻腔，冲坏周子瑜的大脑。  
于是，凑崎纱夏还能感觉到那个东西在自己体内愈发变大，继续变热，舒服地呻吟着。  
"周…子瑜…你…哈……哈啊…好棒…"  
听到鼓励的子瑜，把这句话变成了命令，发了疯似地开始撞击。如果把这次性爱比作比赛的话，那么现在就是白热化阶段了。  
凑崎身上压着的周子瑜，不停地亲吻凑崎的脸，耳朵，脖子，还有胸。他在找寻什么，他在等待什么。而凑崎也坏得要命，她在子瑜探寻其他地方的时候，露出血红的舌尖，还抱着周子瑜嗅来嗅去。可当子瑜要与她亲吻时，她的嘴反而紧闭着，露出类似恶作剧后得逞的微笑。  
"喂…"周子瑜也不甘示弱，干脆进入到了底部。  
"啊！哈啊…哼…好烫…呜…"凑崎被顶得四分五裂，精神溃散，叫得让人脸红耳赤。  
子瑜就势亲了她的唇，并且撬开她的嘴，把同样炽热的舌头送进了另一个天堂。纱夏的腿也缠上了他的腰，这张曾经是凑崎个前夫交欢的床，现在久违地也咯吱咯吱地响了起来。  
越到最后越是不想恢复理智，周子瑜在达到顶点之前，大胆地问了凑崎太太一个问题。  
"凑崎…太太…"  
"嗯哼…哈…"  
"是我让你更爽…还是，你前夫…让你更爽？"  
来了来了，男人莫名其妙的征服欲。凑崎又笑了，她的脚此时在子瑜的背上不停地滑来滑去。激烈接吻的空隙，她回答道:"当然是…你的…你的肉棒简直让我升天…"  
周子瑜最后在她的体内一泄而尽。肉棒抽出，周侦探扔掉废掉的避孕套，准备瘫坐在床上。可没有尽兴的凑崎纱夏又过来含住那玩意，继续帮他口交…  
第二次是后入。重新穿上新的"护甲"的周子瑜抓紧了凑崎的腰，尝试了各种角度，努力让这场加时赛表演得更精彩。他闭上眼睛，将注意力集中在自己的分身上，将全身的意识都用来做爱。是的，本来他就渴望凑崎纱夏的身体，从第一次见她开始就在做欲望的梦了。现在如愿以偿，周子瑜只想在今夜做个刺激，做个痛快。  
撞击声和女人的淫叫声是多么相配，这场比赛的主旋律里，这种声音最让人浑身起火。周子瑜再一次在她的体内射了——溢出的白色液体真可谓是最好的性爱成功的证明。  
这场比赛，周子瑜获得了个大满贯。这一夜，两人不知道来了多少次。凑崎纱夏的确是久旱逢甘霖，她确实不想让周子瑜停下来一秒一分，毕竟她的身体和内心，都能被周子瑜填满。  
不知今夜会不会下雪，反正凑崎纱夏的心里再也不会下雪了。两人一起冲向最高点，再看着头发乱了，脸上全是汗，身体也累得不行的对方，竟然相视一笑，抱在了一起。  
"知道吗，今天的节气，在中国叫做小雪。"  
"是吗，不过也没有下雪。"凑崎玩着周子瑜的发梢，周子瑜贴心地给她盖好被子。接着又是沉默，可气氛没有变冷。而且就两人目前的状态来看，变冷也不太可能。  
"凑崎太太。"周子瑜忽然开口。  
"嗯?"凑崎已经闭上了眼睛，她有点累了。  
"…和我结婚吧，在是小雪的今天。"  
"才不要~我没有委托你这样的事~"虽然是拒绝，凑崎却像撒娇一般。她转过身，没有再对周子瑜说什么。子瑜从背后抱紧他，他的胸脯再次让凑崎纱夏变热。  
"噗嗤！哈哈哈…"  
"突然笑什么？"子瑜问她。  
"没什么，我可能只能记住小雪这一个节气了。"  
周子瑜亲了她的后脖颈，今夜最后用那东西蹭了她一下。两人沉沉睡去，到了天明，他们就会迎来一个不一样的一天。


End file.
